The Sangokushi
The Three Kingdoms 033.png GkSh2.png 070.png Tatsuki-7.png bs-character-render.png med_gallery_70_54_474112.png Blade__Soul_1.png shirasu_kinjou___render_by_gundi16-d87aio0.png tumblr_static_tobirama_senju_by_kurosakialex-d5v4zl0_1_.png tumblr_mouoi28DHL1qcdm8fo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5tczp8vPz1qbwudjo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfal7kHFNA1rsmg7no2_500.png The Order #The Yoru #The Shiro #The Sato The Yoru - The Force The Yoru Clan has lived since the time where Shinto Gods roamed free among the Earth. They created the sky, the oceans, the mountains, and life itself. From Gods came Guardians, and with Guardians there came worshippers and devotees. In more cases than one, families have tended to lean more towards lesser gods when considering a place of order. A representation of their family, and their duties. Around the time where Shinto Gods were at the highest peak of life, a single family of four lived under the protection of Hachiman’s lesser guardian God, Bishamonten. He protected this family of four - a husband, wife, and their two children - after a life debt, aiding them in their times of need. However, after a miniature war between humans broke out, the two children died from blood loss. As compensation for the failure of protection, the couple asked for Bishamonten to give them a child of his, so that the child will protect them when he can not. Bishamonten reluctantly agreed, upon the deal that he and a few other Gods had a hand in her training. Within the Sky of Guardian Souls, Bishamonten looked around for something, something nimble, quick, and small. The sudden rush of reddish-brown crossed his line of sight. He turned his head and found himself face to face with a fox. A grin spread across his face and he held a hand out, and in response, the fox placed its wet nose against the palm of his hand. A hearty laugh escaped the lesser god and he closed his eyes, chanting the olden language of gods. Beneath the fox formed a seal, a seal only recognized by the caster and the receiver. It took time for the transformation to be completed. Three days, and three nights, a woman of long, shimmering onyx hair, heavily clad in armor that had once matched her fur came to be born, and eyes of blood red. By this time she was born, Autumn has just begun, and the moon that night was high, its light shining heavenly on her. The blessing of Tsukiyomi, God of the Moon, was placed upon her that night. Inari Okami, the Goddess of Rice and Fertility, had also bestowed a blessing that would ultimately aid her upon her death bed. Day by day, the fox-born-human received different blessings from many gods, but these were the main Gods: from Tsukiyomi, strength beneath the moon; from Inari, fertility genes for many children; from Bishamonten, the art of war, and knowledge of combat; from Fujin, weight displacement; from Raijin, strength in her fatal blows; and from Komokuten, the gift of advance sight. Of course, the hybrid would have to work to gain all of these attributions. The name in which this hybrid went by was Aki. Aki Yoru, for she was born on an Autumn Night, that night being the start of the Fall Equinox. She was admired in both the Human World and among the Gods. Her human parents had loved her unconditionally. As she grew, Aki had not been the typical woman. She fought hard, and trained with any free time she had. Bishamonten, Fujin, Raijin, Komokuten became her Guardians after growing so fond of this child. They protected her from each direction as she fought. This was among times of peace with Humans and God where they could fight side by side without fault, however, things had begun changing. The relationship between god and human - with time - disappeared. The Shinto Gods had ended up disappearing as well, however, the blessings placed on Aki stayed. In fact, an additional parting gift that would begin after death. After the parting of the Shinto Gods, Aki had taken a break from fighting at the age of 22 and focused on something called internal energy. In future times, it would be called Chi, but for now, this would be the origin of “Reiki,” a concept lost in time. Reiki would the ultimate definition of a person’s life force. Reiki would be split into two separate categories, the male and female, under the name of Reiken and Reikan. Reiken and Reikan would also be transformed in the future to Yin and Yang, Yin falling under the female category, while Yang fell under the male. Regardless, Reiken and Reikan would be complete opposites of each other. As a female, Aki felt more atoned to Reikan and began practices pertaining to its characteristics. Reiken can be described as: Positive, Sun, Light, and Heaven. Reikan can be described as: Negative, Moon, Dark, and Earth. Aki’s scriptures upon this life force have been translated into many terms and languages, shortening and elongating her words. For as long as she lived, her name would be on the tongues of many. Along the line, she had created what would be the epitome of inner peace, all while creating defensive and offensive maneuvers, but it was only made for her clan that would soon come. By the age of 28, Aki had fallen for a renowned Samurai by the name of Sa-Ren Yamanaka. She had bore him a single child, a girl, and named her Kyoko Yoru. She was a bit peculiar, born with fair skin like her mother, and eyes of two tones - one red, one grey. She had no attributes from her father besides her height and the grey eye. Aki was only 5’8” while her husband stood at 6’2”, and Kyoko - once matured - followed closely at 5’10”. As Aki grew older,she had become more atoned to her actual “spirit,” that being the fox. Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities. There are two common classifications of kitsune. The zenko (善狐, literally good foxes) are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the yako (野狐, literally field foxes, also called nogitsune) tend to be mischievous or even malicious. Local traditions add further types. For example, a ninko is an invisible fox spirit that human beings can only perceive when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune into one of thirteen types defined by which supernatural abilities the kitsune possesses. The types are Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music). Aki considered herself an Inari fox as did most, and those in the Yoru believe that Aki was given the supernatural ability of Jikan, and with the training from Fujin, Raijin and Komokuten, she gained Wind (Kaze), Lightning (Inazuma), and Sight (Shiryoku). Aki could consider this as a blessing from the Inari to able to obtain such supernatural features, along with her attributes from the Four Guardians. She prayed to them each and every day, once at dawn, and once at dusk. Unbeknownst to her, the Gods watched her, and disregarded the rule to never affiliate with a human at times. By the time Aki had reached the age of 50, she looked no older than she had when she was 20. Kyoko was 22, and reaching the peak of her life where she would then find and marry just as her mother did, wedding a famed shinobi, Hitotsu Kyodai, and bearing him four children, quadruplets: Nana, Rin, Aoi, and Shin, these four also taking the surname “Yoru.” Nana and Aoi possessed both red and grey eyes, while Rin and Shin had grey eyes only. Despite the blessing of fertility, all members of the Yoru family have had gone through the birth process only once. In recorded cases, few have tried for pregnancy once again, but it failed. Regardless, the clan grew up to only ten members in total by the 4th Generation. Along the 4th Generation, Tsukiyomi found himself fond of a certain Yoru. Miyuki Yoru looked just as the rest of did, but there was a certain aura around her that reminded him exactly of Aki. It was forbidden to have loved a mortal, but Tsukiyomi cared none as lust took over his right of mind. He took the form of a human, violet hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, and named himself “Daichi Awashima” before wooing Miyuki after several years. Aki at the time was around 90, reaching the ends of her life. When Miyuki came to ask for her great-grandmother’s blessing, Aki denied her for she knew what Daichi was. Tsukiyomi was outraged at the choice, so in turn, he eloped with Miyuki and placed a curse upon the Yoru Clan’s current members. Three of the four 5th Generation children had barely made it, had Aki not used her remaining Reikan to protect them. From Kyoko, down to her four children, and their children, a total of nine members perished from the curse of death. Aki swore to the heavens which she lied under that she would destroy Tsukiyomi one way or another. Upon her death bed, Aki’s blessings had come full circle. As a former Guardian Soul, Aki melded both her fox and Human form, becoming known as a Kitsune, with a single tail protruding from behind as she levitated in heavenly garments of red, white and gold. Ears stuck out from the top of her head, and her hair was freely flowing, imitating a mass of darkness whilst her eyes gleamed bright amber. As a guardian, she chose to protect her clan so nothing like Tsukiyomi’s incident happened once more. She kept other Gods away like they were supposed to. No contact was ever to be made. She left four vials of blood in order to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. If strays were to be taken in, a blood ritual would have to take place in order for that stray to become a complete member of the Yoru. The family was also split into two families: The Main and the Secondary. Kimi’s line would be a part of the Main family. Yuki’s line would be split in half, and Taro would fall under the Secondary. … Meanwhile, Tsukiyomi and Miyuki had created their own family, the Awashima line. Miyuki bore triplets, their names being Lin, Takeo, and Sanda. Lin and Sanda had no children, but Takeo did, and he and his wife had Ryu. Ryu in turn married and had Hotaru. Hotaru married into an aristocratic family with Sei Wu, and a child named Rin Awashima. Rin was named after Miyuki Yoru-Awashima’s mother, Rin Yoru. Her hair was the same deep violet as Tsukiyomi’s human form, and her grey eyes mimicked Miyuki’s. Rin was going to take over the Wu Estate once she became of age, but it never came. During the night, robbers broke into the estate and ended up murdering both Hotaru and Sei Wu. Rin was going to be next, but she ran and was hidden by a man willing to help her. After sitting in silence, young Rin was introduced to Shimizu Yoru, an eighth generation Yoru. In the end, Shimizu took in the stray Awashima and both he and Aki placed Rin within a week long ritual without interruptions. The transformation between family to family was excruciating. Her violet hair turned to pure onyx, and her eyes shifted into both red and black. Her skin turned from the tan shade into one of porcelain. To label Rin as a newborn Yoru, a brand was placed on the back of her neck, searing the family insignia into her skin. By the end of the day, Rin Awashima became Shizukana Yoru. Shizukana Yoru was a prodigious child, following after her adoptive father’s footsteps. She was talented in the arts of Offensive Tai Chi and Reiki-Nerve Blocking. She in turn became one of the best assassins-for-hire, and nurses at Kasaihana’s Hospital, but a certain incident caused her to resign and go on the road with the notorious Keyth Tasanagi. She and Keyth started out on the strangest terms and conditions, but eventually came together as simple friends… until the night of a festival and a choice in enjoying a possible One Last Night. They had their fun, and she’d hoped without any consequences, but she became pregnant with his children. Twins. She kept them from him after his relationships with both Kyoko and Michiko. Once given birth to the two children with violet hair and bright gold eyes, she took them to Lord Kaguya whom she begged to the care in order to raise her two children alone. She asked of him not to tell Keyth if they still had contact, and he reluctantly agreed. Day by day, she would visit them in the mountains, and those days turned into weeks, and later, months. Kana had done her best to be in her twins lives. She named the Eldest Kaiden, and her youngest, Kaida. Her fraternal twins looked absolutely beautiful, however, the only thing she feared most was how they would turn out. Keyth wasn’t exactly the role model anyone would want as a father, and Kana was trying, but it was never enough… Kaiden and Kaida began to loathe their mother, and she couldn’t blame either of them. It was her fault to keep them secret until they were ready to face the real world, but a sudden change in events and death of an old friend change Kana’s entire plan. She knew that by the age of 17, they were more than ready, and it scared her how advanced they really were. They were monsters in the making, and if they received training from either family, Demons would be born. Unbeknownst to the twins, they are descendants from Tsukiyomi, hence their violet colored hair. No physical/mental abilities have surfaced just yet, but in due time they will. Aki Yoru, the Clan’s Oni and Guardian has also set sights on Kaida has her youngest possible host. Leaving Katsumi - Kana’s adoptive daughter - will harm her body none, but she will be unable to use her abilities to her full potential. Meanwhile… Kaiden is creating his own path, and a violent one at that. 'The Four Guardian Gods' ' Bishamonten_fujin_raijin_komokuten_sketch_by_benzyvyngona-d5ekcyi.jpg|Bishamonten | Fujin | Raijin | Komokuten ' *'Bishamonten - Bishamonten (毘沙門天), or just Bishamon (毘沙門) is thought of as an armor-clad god of war or warriors and a punisher of evildoers – a view that is at odds with the more pacific Buddhist king described above. Bishamon is portrayed holding a spear in one hand and a small pagoda in the other hand, the latter symbolizing the divine treasure house, whose contents he both guards and gives away. In Japanese folklore, he is one of the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. Bishamon is also called Tamonten (多聞天), meaning "listening to many teachings" because he is seen as the guardian of the places where Buddha preaches. *Fujin - Fūjin 'or '''Futen '''is the Japanese god of wind and one of the eldest Shinto Gods. He is potrayed as a terrifying wizard-like demon, resembling a red headed black humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carring a large bag of winds on his shoulders. Fujin was born from Izanami. The wind god kept its symbol, the windbag, and its dishevelled appearance throughout this evolution. *Raijin - '''Raijin '''is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in the Japanese mythology. His name is derived from the japanese words "rai" and "kami". he is typically depicted as a demon-looking spirit beating drums to create thunder, usually with the symbol tomoe drawn on the drums. *Komokuten literally means Wide Eyed or or Expansive VIsion. Komokuten sees through evil, punishes evil, and encourages aspirations for enlightenment. Komokuten is one of the four Shintenno, a group of fierce-looking guardian deities who protect the four cardinal directions of Buddha's Realm. Komokuten protects the western quarter. Like the other members in the Shintenno group, Komokuten is dressed in armor. Why the other three Shintenno Guardians are not within Yoru beliefs are that the other gods don't related to the moon as much as Komokuten since the moon sets in his direction. 'The Daughter of War ' Female_Warrior_by_xxcaojiexx.jpg|Aki Yoru ' 'Upholding Honor for Generations to Come' ' Large5_zpsffb47a0e.jpg|Kyoko Yoru ' 205175-ai_09022010_by_aditya777_super.jpg|Nana 366_swordman_by_agito666-d4coagp.jpg|Rin Izaya_ninja_assassin_by_lmlovelessmelm-d4meat0.jpg|Aoi 46310.jpg|Shin Anime_girls_sisters_red_hair_favim_by_rivasbaby123-d66a2qn.jpg|Kimi and Yuki Tumblr_m3tev9KfYv1qkyomko1_500_large.jpg|Taro 'The Kitsune God Physiology' ' 6a1e6c0483a8dea0dc1165dad82acacf.jpg ' Being the daughter of God of War and Warriors, Bishamoten, and born as a fox-turned-human, Aki isn't considered normal, nor are her descendants. Due to her pure blood of both kitsune and god, including her supernatural ability, allows Aki to shift into a fox form. A downside to this bloodline is that males cannot shift into a fox form due to the ability being prone to females only, but then both male and female descendants are given abilities that are at the peak of what one would call superhuman, but this was before the Yoru family was introduced to Chi in the 9th and 10th Generation that pushed past the orginal boundaries of the families abilities ten-fold. While the Men kept the abilities alone, there are instances to where a rare line of females could shift into a kitsune form, though in Yoru legend once we die we all turn into kitsunes in order to join Aki. *Superhuman Strength: Before 9th and 10th Gen's discovery of Chi, the Yoru family's members where only able to pick up items three times their weight. When 9th and 10th Gen learned of Chi, they could pick up things up to ten-times their weight. Though all generations had strong legs; strong enough to jump from building to building, sometimes even skipping one. *Superhuman Agility: By the time 8th generation came around, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Now with 9th and 10th and Chi, their agility increases by three times its original power. *Superhuman Reflexes: All members have reflexes greater than the finest MMA fighter and with 9th and 10th, their reflex powers are doubled. *Superhuman Speed: 8th Gen and above all have an average speed on par with a horse, so about sixty mph while 9th and 10th can reach par with a Eurasian Hobby Bird at one hundred mph. *Enhanced Senses: All five senses, hearing, smelling, tasting, touching, and seeing are enhanced, especially with those with two shades of eye color. 9th and 10th Gen increase the senses by triple the original enhancment. 'The Hybrid Physiology' Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities. Challenger ahri by dutomaster-d8ex0sl.png Ahri MidnightSkin.jpg Foxfire ahri transparent background by 77silentcrow-d6uocbh.png Ahri poster url by sonellion-d8pymfn.jpg HYBRID - There are no documented Hybrids in the Yoru Clan, seeing as that no one has been able to change into a fox form due to their low level in chi, chakra, or life power, until Katsumi. During her slumber state, Katsumi trained within her 'Mother's' Realm, and was given the ability to turn into a Hybrid with the fusion of her body and Aki's, gaining her powers, but not able to withstand that power without proper training, and more enhanced abilities that she IS able to withstand. In Japanese Mythology, Kitsunes were just foxes with the ability to turn into female, but it can also be vice versa. Instead of the original fox hybrid where the hybrid had the face of a fox and body of a human while covered in fur from head to toe, the First Form attributes from the orginal kitsune is just the tails, ears, eyes, sharp canines and the enhanced abilities. The prime age that the first form can be concluded by is by age 17. Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhuman skilled in the use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basically in Primary or Secondary form, they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. 'Ocular Abilities' Tumblr_mz7bqj9Tz91t0an9uo1_500.jpg '''''The Bloody and Colorless Sky For an odd reason after the birth of Aki Yoru's and Hiro Yamanaka's daughter, Kyoko, her eyes had a mix of both her parents. On the right, a dark grey color and the left, a bloody red. Aki figured it was because of the mix of her kitsune/god blood and her husband's human blood that their daughter's eye color varied, and why 10 generations of the Yoru Clan's eyes varied. Regardless of the eye color, each of the Yoru clan members has the blood of a fox-god in them since Aki was born as a fox-turned-human from the god of war Bishamonten. The majority of the mixed eye color is prone to females and is rare to males in the Yoru Family. These eyes that are given to the females allow them to shift into a fox form. It's highly rare to shift during the day, but when it's night, the ability to shift is at its highest, but then it's rare for anyone in the family to shift ever since Aki. Using the red eye, the user can see more than a normal human can see thermal-infrared images of what they currently see if put to action, allowing different temperatures to be seen through that eye. Using the grey eye allows to see Ultraviolet light more than it's normal capacity by a black-light, or Ultraviolet A. With the enhanced sense of sight due to the blood of a kitsune/god mix, the user can move up to Ultraviolet B, a medium wave absorbed by the ozone layer, and rare occasions can include Ultraviolet C, but it's mostly limited to UVA and UVB. The user, which is mainly female, can use this ability as many times as they want, but as many times as they use it, the ocular powers of the eye weakens and then redness in their eye fades and then once it has gone completely there will be no regaining it, even with the help of Aki. ''The Amber Factor The Amber Factor deals with the Hybrids in the Clan. Largehhhhh.gif Aki Yoru recieved the Amber Eye once she reached the century mark in her life and gained her nine tail and full Fox - Demon abilities that would help her out through the rest of her lifetime protecting her family for generations to come. The Amber eye actually holds the abilities of the Blood and Colorless Sky in one with the additional ability to the power of illusion. This ability is also called Greek Tragedy. #Greek Tragedy : The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the users field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Limitations: *Blindness Inducement *This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. *Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. *Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. *This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. *Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. *May require eye-to-eye contact. 'Members of the Yoru' ''Notable Features: Black Hair Red Eyes Grey Eyes Gold Eyes ''First Gen *Aki Yoru Second Gen *Kyoko Yoru Third Gen *Rin Yoru *Nana Yoru *Aoi Yoru *Shin Yoru Fourth Gen *Aobi Yoru *Takeda Yoru *Sabe Yoru *Sobu Yoru Fifth Gen '' *Taro Yoru *Yuki Yoru *Kimi Yoru ''Sixth Gen '' *Sasobe Yoru *Aosobe Yoru *Ginga Yoru *Mina Yoru ''Seventh Gen '' *Sasuke Yoru *Banna Yoru *Tampa Yoru *Ashido Yoru ''Eighth Gen '' *Shimizu Yoru *Soka Yoru *Aoimi Yoru *Xia Kang Yoru ''Ninth Gen '' *Shizukana Yoru [ Adopted ] *Haru Yoru *Akari Yoru ''Tenth Gen *Katsumi Yoru ''[ ''Adopted ''] *Kaiden Tasanagi *Kaida Yoru-Tasanagi *Dimitri Yoru *Shizu Yoru The Shiro - The Militant 'The Origins' The Shiro family are well known for their white hair and light skin complexion, however, their eye color may have varied. Even so, the Shiro were well known for serving under the force of Empire White as a part of its Military forces. Empire White was a company made up of other companies. It was the Alpha and the leading distributor of black market drugs, weapons, women, and men. There are no matters in ethnicity. Empire White is made up of the Italian Mafia, Roxanne Alexander being the Head, and is followed suit by Germans, the Irish, the Chinese, and the Native American Branches that serve within Casinos. During their time withing Empire White, their nature was rather closed and silent. The Shiro were also a part of an orginization that which were the complete opposite of Empire White. The Yamainu is a force in which dealt with people and companies that were exactly like Empire White. The name, "Yamainu", meaning "wild dogs", are the true nature of the Shiro. Being the Militant, the Shiro are extremists to say the least. Each of the Yamainu are trained and each excel in hand to hand combat while rare others are trained in weaponry combat. Members of the Shiro and the Yamainu are exuberant for their foul language, provacative wear, and go-hard-or-go-home attitudes. They love challenges and don't really take no for an answer. Surrender is a last stand option, and it's rare of them to ever take that road, but for those who've proven stronger, or for those who have struck their hearts in ways more that physically, it's more than enough to bring a shiro to their knees and with a smile, surrender for the better. Not for the sake of their lives, but for others after giving thought. Bad, loud, exuberant as they may be, those within the organization have hearts of gold and wish nothing than to see the smiles of those that they love. 'Hachimon Gates' Only a Selected Yamainu member can be chosen from birth to be a Host that can house the abilities of the Hachimon Gates. The first, of course, was Isao Shiro, the founder of the Yamainu. The second became Mamoru Shiro, but he was unable to go past the seventh gate and has been forced to bed rest for the remainder of his life time. However, he had a son before going into a "vegetable" state, and that was Blake Kingsley Shiro who inherited his father's face and his signature grin and smile. Afterwards, Blake had a daughter with his wife Rin, who died ten years after the birth of their child. That child's name was Usagi Shiro, now Usagi Tanaka, and she was able to withstand the power of the eight gates, but has yet to open the eighth gate, having only needed to opened in dire times. # Open (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. # Heal (休門, Kyūmon), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. # Life (生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord. Fully energizes the body back to full potential. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. # Pain (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. # Limit (杜門, Tomon), located in the abdomen, increases the user's speed and power. # View (景門 , Keimon), located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, capable users can perform the Morning Peacock. # Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon), located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing blue sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chi coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. # Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart, requires the user to puncture their chest just above the heart in order to open it. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is granted approximately a hundred times their normal power. Unfortunately, the side effect of opening this gate is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. This is unlike opening the other gates, which simply injure or damage the body. 'Members of the Yamainu' Notable Features: White Hair Pale/Light Skin ''First Gen *Isao Shiro Second Gen *Yuki Shiro Third Gen *Mamoru Shiro Fourth Gen *Blake Kingsley Shiro *Rin Kingsley Shiro Fifth Gen *UsagiKingsley Shiro | Usagi K. S. Tanaka *Ryota Kingsley Shiro Sixth Gen ( These Two are mixed with Tanaka Genes/Wolfblood ) *Nicholas Tanaka *Aoki Tanaka The Sato - The Mastermind The Sato, or Satsujin-Sha, are a clan/family of strategists. They work together with the Force, and Militants, thus making the Three Kingdoms. The Sato are made up of fine people with natural pink hair, and gold eyes. Members of said clan are monsters with the help of their Yoru and Shiro allies. Like the two above, Sato are also trained in combat, but not as much as the other two. Instead, Satos stick to their studies as best as they can, becoming doctors, detectives, scientists, and other high degrees of knowledge. Majority of their clan are made of said occupancies. Only few make it to the leagues with the Shiro and Yoru. Sato members all have at least IQs from in between 250-300 counts. This having such an IQ and having affiliated with two combatant clans, are pledged to serve the Yoru and Shiro with all knowledge of those that they hunt and eliminate. Special Forces and knowledge of a target are essential to the project at any time. Knowing these things allow easy infiltration, and an easy deed done. Also, since majority of the Sato are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - ''especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fatasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound ot reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. There are four "Glories" in which a member of the clan is able to withhold. If one was given the chance to recieve a Glory, it was to be the main focus on which their "abstractions" would be based upon: The four Glories include: *Omnificence *Nonexistence *Restoration *Unity 'Members of the Sato' Notable Features Pink Hair Fair Skinned Amber/Gold Eyes ''First Gen *Kisabi Sato *Shintaro Sato *Asame Sato Second Gen *Yin Sato *Daichi Sato *Kisuke Sato Third Gen *Yuki Ai Oren Sato Ranking System ''Tier One: *Kings - The most important. Kings, in this case, are those than lead and make the orders that are to be followed by their supporters. *Queens - They follow right in line with the King, however, are free to move as they please, whilst protecting their king. Most "queens" are usually of kin, particularly pertaining to offsprings of the "king". ''Tier Two: *Bishops - The "holy place" in which the Kings and Queens turn to in case the other is not there. Should either fall, the Bishops would in turn, take place as new King, or Queen. *Knights - The "assist". Knights act as somewhat sacrificial pieces in order to protect their Tier One. The Knights handle most of the physical contact, being more of a personal guard. ''Tier Three: *Rooks - They are "the wall" of the kingdom. They protect Tier One and Tier Two. They take most physical contact, other than Knights. *Pawns - The "common". Pawns usually consist of none of Tier One or Two. They are basic human beings, maids, secondary family, distant blood, or adoptives. They are usually unharmed and not a main beneficiary to the kingdom, but they make it up as a whole in support. Kings: *Shizukana Yoru *Usagi Tanaka *Yin Sato Queens: *Aoki Tanaka *Yuki Ai Oren Sato *Katsumi Yoru *Kaida Yoru-Tasanagi Bishops: Knights: Rooks: Pawns: Category:Generation 1 Category:RP family Category:Yoru Family Category:Sato Family Category:Shiro Family Category:Sangokushi Category:Organization Category:Ana's RPCs Category:White Rabbit Category:Loveless Color Category:Lone Soul